He's the one I love
by Charms22
Summary: Skye and Ward haven't seen eachother for six years. Set in between season 2 and 3. Rated M for mention of abuse and swearing.
1. Version 1

He's the one I love

**Version 1**

**Hola Twistinians. I hope you all will enjoy this one. Please no hate on me or the way I'm portraying the characters.**

**Some sentences will be in French, because of where they are.**

**Rated M for abuse and maybe for swearing (you never know with me).**

**_Summary_**

**_Set between season 2 and 3. It has been six years since Skye has seen Grant Ward and their last encounter was something she didn't want anyone to know, because it was everything she wished for. It was the best night of her life and waking up next to him was a dream come true for her._**

**Without further ado here's the story.**

**-Skye's/Daisy's POV-**

Whenever I fall asleep I see his face, when love and lust had overdriven him in a way, that making love to him was so passionate, that we were lost in ways of memorising eachother. Grant Douglas Ward was, no he still is the man, I ever wanted and loved. He made me feel special in every way. Even then, when I wanted to slap him, before giving him an hungry kiss. I still am hungry for him, because I cannot get enough of him. The worst part of my life is, that I will never be with him and that my family was pushing me towards Lincoln, so I gave up and did, what they wanted me to do, but not before telling them, that I needed space and about me being pregnant with Ward's baby. So three years later I made my worst decision in my life by giving Lincoln a chance and I truly regret it. Always will. I wish Grant was here to save me from the monster, that lives with me. Lizzy doesn't like Lincoln and vice verse. So here I'm six years after one decision, that led me to have the most loveable daughter in the whole wide world. My thoughts are my true companions with the life I'm living.

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

"Daisy, I'm talking to you." A friendly but harsh voice said. I stiffened and ask, "yes, what were you saying?!" He looks at me, "why did you let Lizzy choose our holiday destination?" Not that again, gosh sometimes I just want to break up with, but obviously I can't. I smile and say, "it's her birthday tomorrow," he doesn't seem to be satisfied and honestly I don't care, "so I wanted her to choose the destination." He glares at me and I just ignore that bastard, because he cannot do anything to me and the habitants would call the police immediately. His loss not mine. He then starts talking again, "I was thinking of adopting Lizzy." That's when I felt someone standing behind us. It was Grant, Raina and another woman. "Are you out of your mind Lincoln?!" I shouted at him. "No, I'm not and you know, what I will do the man, you love and your daughter." I wanted to slap that asshole for threatening me like he always does, before he strikes. "Oh really I haven't seen you doing anything. You know, what we are over."

"How dare you break up with me," he says angrily, he had his hands raised, "stupid cow." In the corner of my eyes, I saw Lizzy walking towards a police officer, telling him something and they were walking towards us. "Madam votre fille nos dit que votre ami a abuse vous (your daughter told us, that your boyfriend abuses you)." Luckily Lincoln doesn't understand a word, that the officer was saying but I did and Grant does as well, because I can feel the anger radiating from him, so I said, "oui (yes)!?" She was ready to arrest him, but I shook my head at her, "pourquoi pas (why not?!"

"Parce qu'il est dangereux (because he is dangerous)!" I answered with a firm voice and she nodded, before saying, "votre fille est tres belle mais elle ne ressemble pas votre ami (your daughter is very beautiful, but she doesn't resemble your boyfriend)!?" She stated and I nod, before replying back, "parce qu'il n'est pas son père (because he's not her father)."

"Ah. Adieu mesdammes et l'imbécile monsieur (Oh. Bye ladies and mister asshole)." I laugh at her words and say, "c'est vrai (that's true)."

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

After a while he looks at me and asks, "what did she say to you?!"

"She thought, that we are are dating and look "good" together." I lie to him, while looking into his eyes. Damm, I'm a good liar. I wanted to puke, when he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away, while Lizzy shouted, "go mommy kick that bastard's ass."

"Elisabeth Grace Ward, you shouldn't be talking like that." I say, "so it's inappropriate for a six year old to say that," she is a sassy little kid, "but not for you, when you're talking to aunty Raina about him like that?!" That kid is gonna kill me someday. "Did someone say my name?" Raina asked, coming out from her hiding place. Lizzy looked at her and smiled cheekily, "I should have seen that." My daughter mutters.

Lincoln glares at me as he talks, "so you lied to me. You told me," I raise my eyebrow at him, "that she won't have powers until she is older."

"Yes I lied," I confess, "just like her dad, she was born with her powers." I can feel that Grant has gone completely stiff, the cause of being perplexed by the revelation. I sent a calming wave trough his body, trying to tell him, that we will talk later. "Why did you lie to me Daisy?" Lincoln has the audacity to ask me, so I say, "she's my daughter and I'm capable of making decisions for her. She deserves to be with her father unlike you," I take a deep breathe to calm myself down, "he wouldn't hurt her or me!"

"How can you be so sure about that? He has lied to you too. He ran away like a coward leaving you behind." He exclaims angrily. "Raina, take Lizzy with you, please."

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

Two minutes later Lizzy was out of earshot and I reply back to Lincoln, "I told Grant to leave and hide until he is safe, away from Hydra and Shield." In a swift motion Lincoln has his cellphone in his hand and was doing something on that, so Skye slapped it out of his hand and destroyed it. When she saw that Coulson is calling her, she answers her phone angrily, "Skye Johnson speaking," he interrupts her, "Daisy, why isn't Lincoln picking up his phone?!"

"Coulson you know, that I hate the name Daisy and I still prefer," I shout at him, I can hear a low chuckle, it's obviously Grant, cause Mr. Electric Shock is glaring at me as well as trying to snatch my phone away, so so I push him away with my powers, "if you call me Skye. To answer your question, I trashed his phone!"

"What the hell," I interrupt him, "you can swear all you want, but let me tell you something," I say in a calm but threatening voice, "if you try sending someone to kill Grant, I will personally make your life hell." He then snaps at me, "why shouldn't I kill that bastard?!"

10 minutes later he stops ranting and I tell him, "because I have something, that will ruin your whole team and Lincoln's life. Oh and yes, I finally broke up with that scumbag of yours Lincoln. Bye forever to you and your fucking team. Oh and I have knocked Lincoln out, you'll find him in jail." He was about to say something and I cut the phone.

After that call, I called the police station and told them, that I'm ready to file a complaint against "domestic" physical abuse. I was about to knock him down, when Grant already did the job.

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

I couldn't keep my eyes off him and licked my lips, while he had the same expression and without thinking I walked towards him, he was waiting for me and I couldn't stand the separation anymore and kissed like there was no tomorrow. "Sweetheart," he whispers, while his mouth was still on mine. "My lover," are the only words I could say, before his tongue was in my mouth, fighting with mine. "Umm, mom," Lizzy said and we abruptly separated, "you can kiss dad later on. But first we need take that guy over there to the station."

"How did you know that I'm your dad?!" He asks and his expression was made of excitement and surprise. "I can read minds and can see the past as well as what will happen in the present day." He looks at her and says, that's very unique and special just like you."

"Thanks dad," she blushes a bit and Kara interrupts us by saying, "I need to take this man to jail. I will be the one dealing with that asshat." I then state, "your the captain of the police station here in Nice."

"Yep," she answers back. "Cool!?" And that's how went their car, Grant was carrying Lincoln after they had handcuffed him with special cuffs. "Are you an officer too?!" I ask my man, love that word so much. "Naah," he says proudly," I'm a detective," oh he stayed in the field of helping others, "I help Kara's team with their cases and Trip's my partner or sometimes Raina is."

"Sweet, I missed you. I'm sorry that I moved on from you," he nods with a small smile gracing his lips, "but I never actually did."

"I know,"

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

The ride was quiet, but that actually good, because I had time to think about the next step of my life. If Lizzy and I can stay here with the man I truly love, then I can finally say "la vie est belle (Life is beautiful)" I'll obviously will miss my Shield life, but it wasn't worth living anymore, the constantly nagged me about getting hitched to Lincoln or asking me about our "sex" life, which was a lie anyways, because Lincoln wasn't the kind hearted man I used to know anymore. He was a monster hidden behind his "being kind" facade. He fooled everyone but me. He became Coulson's new protégé, leaving me behind. Only because of Lincoln, everyone started calling me Daisy. Gosh, I hate that name! "Are we there yet?!" My daughter excitedly asks, I know why, because she wants to get rid of that trash, and a minute later Kara answers back, "yes we are. How's that my dear munchkin?!"

"That's awesome." We laugh at her excitement and then she adorably asks Grant, "daddy tomorrow's my birthday, can you please make pumpkin pancakes for me please?"

"Sure baby girl, I will make you whatever you want."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Can I have a little brother or sister?!" She asks in an innoncent way. "It's not that easy sweetie!" He is blushing, when he answers back to her. "I know that dad," she gives him a "duh" look, "I saw it, how you and mommy made me." I was drinking a bit of water, but I accidentally spit it on Lincoln, while Grant and I locked our widening eyes. Kara is too stunned to say anything, but she punches Lincoln, who had woken up. We all awkwardly got out of the car. Grant again carried that scumbag and sat him down on a bed in the cell. Now we have to wait for the others.

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

Literally two hours later, the whole team was here. Coulson was the first one to ask, "where's Lincoln?!"

"He is in the questioning cell, detective Triplett will be asking him some questions." Kara replied back, stunning all of them. "Agent 33?" He asks surprised and she answers back, "for fucks sake, my name is Kara and not Agent 33. I'm captain of this station, so I demand that you respect my wishes." May glares at her and she ignores her like she's not even here. "Where's Daisy?!"

"Skye is observing the questioning as she already has given proofs," she takes a small break, "that she was physically abused by Lincoln." That's when hell broke loose. No one believed her, so she said, "please follow me." They did. Let the games begin! "Daisy." They say in unison and I say with my voice full of venom, "shut up all of you. I'm fed u love with the lies you all were feeding me since six years and my name's not Daisy, it's Skye." Trip starts talking, "so tell me your full name and why miss Johnson is accusing of physical abuse."

"My name is Lincoln Campbell and I don't know, why Daisy would accuse of something like that."

"Oh, really then why does she have proofs against you."

"Must be photoshopped. What are you doing here Ward?" They get alarmed by this, they were ready to storm in the room, when Grant spoke, "I'm a detective and Antoine's partner. How can a kid, who can read," they suddenly turn towards me and Lizzy, "see the past and present photoshop the proofs?!" Lincoln growls at him, before he tries to use his powers against Grant, who defends himself with a firewall. Coulson's expression is the most hilarious one ever.

**~~~H'STOIL~~~**

"How come you have powers?!" A breathless Lincoln asks. "Was born with it like my daughter." Lincoln has a shaky laugh and says, "she is mine like Daisy is." Trip glares at him. "How come Lizzy exactly knows, when she was made and who are father is?!" Everyone's eyes widen comically and Lincoln just keeps his bloody mouth shut. Trip laughs and says, "seriously man, Lizzy knows about that hot, sexy and passionate night? I cannot believe that."

"You should babe," Raina says, "Lizzy has an unique gift, while Grant and Skye balance eachother out." Trip kisses Raina, "that's why I love you, my pretty woman."

"Can you guys please not make love infront of that bastard." An "annoyed" Grant says with a smile on his face. "You're just jealous, because you haven't gotten any."

"Shut it, there's an innoncent girl out there," he glares at our friend, "who asked me to give her a younger sibling on her birthday. I told her," he mumbles, "that it doesn't work like that and she knows, how it works," the adorable man expressions suit him a lot, "duh!?"

"You're so gone bro!"

"Thanks for reminding me, because I'll have you, my big sis Kara and my daughter to bug me with it." The whole team gasps as Lincoln tries to attack again and Raina has him restrained. She was hurting him, so he confessed everything. When Lizzy was a month old, he had punched her in the stomach, when no one was looking and my baby was crying, because of that. He tried to drown her too, because for him, it should have him getting me pregnant and nobody else. They all paled visibly listening to it, so I put some salt in their wounds by saying, "you guys pushed me towards that scumbag. It's you guyses fault that my daughter nearly lost her life and that I nearly lost my dignity. I never ever slept with him, because I already love and belong to someone else than him." May interrupts me, "I'm sorry Skye, I should have stopped Phil and him." I then continue my well prepared speech, "Grant did want to leave me the next day. I told him to leave and he did, because of me. I lost six years of my life with him and now, it's my time to choose myself over you guys. Maybe someday, I'll come back." I walked away from them, while holding Lizzy in one hand and in the other Grant, who came out a minute ago.

**-End of her POV- **

**Disclaimer: You all know it! Sorry Skye and Lincoln fans, but I don't like Lincoln and Skye/Daisy together, it just doesn't suit well and seems forced to me, whereas SkyeWard always will and has some kind of chemistry, that is indescribable.**


	2. Version 2

He's the one I love

**Version 2**

**So heya Twistinians and Lincoln fans. This is the second version of He's the only one I love. Maybe the Lincoln fans will like this version better, but still there's no happy ending for Lincoln or maybe there is, who knows?**

**T-ratsd this time!**

**Without further ado...**

**-Skye's POV-**

Today I'm going to have to make a decision. Because it will change everything in my life, my family will turn their backs on me or my daughter Lizzy will. I cannot loose them all, but Elisabeth Grace Ward is possessive as hell, when it comes to me, just like her dad. Right now, I can openly admit, that I love him, never have forgotten him and never will.

He did so many bad things, killed people and killed someone to keep me save. The man deserves love even after what he has done, he needs someone, who understands him and now I do. He has never lied to me and whenever he would look at him, his eyes would sparkle with love and devotion, the same feelings he had, when we made love for the first time. He had given a piece of himself to me and so did I. We did create a life by making love with eachother and our daughter is an Inhuman just like us, she was born with her powers just like Grant was, but his never did let him grow with his powers, they took it away from him, by sedating him and the ways they tortured as well as abused him. He never became the man he should have been. I was in my deep thoughts, when May slipped in and said, "Skye are you sure about marrying Lincoln?"

"Honestly, I don't know May. I like him," I reply back and she's listening intently, "but it's not enough, because I can never love him! Lizzy doesn't like him and I cannot loose my daughter," she looks at me and gasps, "because I'm choosing Coulson over her. I can't anymore." She walks towards me, she gives me a pat, before she hugs and says, "you have to make your choice baby girl. I know, how much love hurts and you still love Grant Ward," May is like the mother, I never had and she knows me too well, "I can see that in your eyes. You know," she is giving me hope, when I know, that it won't change anything in my life, "he loves you too." She kisses my forehead. "What about Lincoln?" I ask her. "He is only here, because his intentions aren't about protecting innocent people, but because he wants you excluding your love child. Hopefully someday he'll understand." After our talk she leaves and my head is clearer now. I have made my decision and I will follow my heart.

There were only ten minutes to go until the wedding. I was so anxious and asked myself, if I was making the right choice or am I being selfish? Coulson came into my room, he looked at me teary eyed and says, "you look beautiful Daisy." I didn't interrupt him, but I don't like the name my real parents gave me. I walk towards him and smile in regretful way, then he takes my hand and we walk down aisle. That's when I see Grant there, he looks stunned, seeing that I'm the bride, but what is he doing here? Coulson follows my look and sees him to. He takes out his gun and is pointing it at the man I love. We were walking towards, where Lincoln was standing and waiting for me. Coulson was going to hand my hand into his and I rip it off him. "I'm sorry Lincoln," I say and everyone's looking at me even Grant, "but I can't marry you. You're a great man," he looks like he got kicked and the only two people, who were happy with my decision were May and Lizzy, "but my heart always has belonged to someone else." After I said my piece, I turned around and left towards my room.

**-End of her POV-**

**Before everything happens...**

**-Grant's POV-**

"Hey my dear baby brother," my sister says, "what is it Karkar and I'm only two minutes younger than you?!" I snap at her in an annoyed tone. "Yeah, but you're not the one giving birth in a few hours time," she snaps at me before telling me the reason, she actually called me, "a friend of mine is getting married and I want you to go there on my behalf."

"Alright I'll go. But only because you asked me to." She laughs and says, "thank you so much Agent Ward."

"You're welcome Agent 33 slash Ward."

"I'm not Ward anymore. I'm Kara Palamas married to Henrique Palamas!?" She says and I laugh, "I'm waiting for my little niece or nephew to be born."

"Soon Doughie." She tells me smilingly. "Ugh, I hate it, when you call me that."

"I know and that's why I love calling you that." I groan. We end the phone call and I get ready to go to her friend's wedding.

After an hours drive I reached the venue. When I walked into the church everyone's heads turned towards me. I saw FitzSimmons, Trip, May, Hunter, Bobby and some other people, I didn't know. The people, who knew me, were glaring at me. The groom walks towards and asks, "hey, did Karkar send you?" I reply back, "yes, she did, because she's having the baby and my brother-in-law is with her."

"Who's Karkar?" Simmons asks curiously. "Her name is Kara Palamas." I answer back and she looks at me like, "what the actual hell" and the Fitz asks, "how can that be? We thought that you guys were dating."

"It was a cover to fool Hydra. She's my twin sister."

"What?"

"Yup, she's two minutes older than me."

"So you must be Doughie." I groan and say, while being annoyed and making my old team members laugh, "not you too. Has she infected you too with calling me that or has told you that she calls me baby brother too," they look like they're going to piss their pants, because of laughing so much, "but it's not fair!"

"Why not?" Trip asks, so I answer back, "I'm just two minutes younger than her and we have a younger brother too and and she keeps annoying me by calling me that." In the end I'm whining.

As soon as the music began, that guy Lincoln went back to the aisle waiting for his bride to be. My ex-teammates were whispering to eachother, here and there they would stare at me in an unsettling way.

Soon Coulson came into my view point as well as Skye. I gasp out, because I'm too stunned seeing her as that man's bride, but still she looks as beautiful as the day, I met her. She's perfect and Lincoln's a lucky man. She doesn't look at him, because her eyes are locked with mine. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Coulson following Skye's eyes and her glares at me and suddenly he has a gun in his hand. Skye turns away from me, I can see that her eyes had become glassy, because she doesn't want to get hurt or even killed. But my broken heart is killing me more, than a bullet hole through my chest. I'm happy for her, she deserves the whole world and I'm sure he can give it to her. I will never forget her. Coulson was about to give her hand into his, when Skye ripped it away, before saying, I'm sorry Lincoln," why is she saying sorry to him, everyone's attention is on her even mine, I cannot tear my eyes from her and I know, that she can sense it. "But I can't marry you. You're a great man," I should be happy about her breaking off her wedding, but I'm not, "but my heart always has belonged to someone else." After she said, what she wanted to, she left again. All of them were rooted to the spot and mostly every head turns towards me. "This is all your fault Ward!" Coulson snaps at me and at the same time Jemma Simmons says to Lincoln, "Don't worry Lincoln," she's glaring at me and I don't know, why, "Daisy's just confused and doesn't know," hmm Daisy, that name doesn't suit her at all, "what she wants anymore."

"She knows, what she wants and that's why I'm glad she broke up with you Lincoln." May says, wow she can talk, then Bobby says, "I agree with May," Hunter looks too shocked to react to his ex and now-wife, "I don't know, why she started dating you Lincoln. You're a great and all," she then starts explaining, what she has seen happening with Skye, "but she was never happy with you and she hid all her pain behind her eyes. She loves Ward and he loves her." Coulson then asks her, "how can you be so sure? doesn't Ward have a girlfriend? Isn't it Agent 33?!"

"Spoiler alert," I say, "Agent 33 slash Kara Ward," Coulson interrupts me, "so you got married congratulations Ward," he was about to say more, when I say, "is my older twin sister and her name is Mrs. Kara Henrique Palamas!" And boom Coulson's eyes widen.

"Well done Grant, you finally told them that Kara's your sister and not girlfriend." Skye umm Daisy says. "Had to tell them, because Lincoln knew about me being her brother." She smiles and Coulson begins to say, "Daisy," but she interrupts him with a groan, "my name is Skye and I knew, what he and Kara were doing, so when you guys found out that they've kidnapped Bobby for revenge, which wasn't their actual reason." Why is she taking my side. "What do you mean?"

"Skye was saying that Ward and Kara were fooling Hydra by faking, that they were torturing me, when they weren't!" Bobby answers back and the rest looks shocked. "Bloody hell and I wanted to kill that bloke for hurting you."

"I promised them not to tell anyone and Ward was with Skye the whole night."

A while later Skye answers back, "yes, we were. At first I was angry at him," Coulson looks smug and I hate that look on him, "but then he explained everything to me and I forgave him," and he looks like has eaten something sour, "because he was telling the truth and I checked his file too. So there weren't any lies between us yet there was a kind of tension that was undeniable and that's how we made love that night."

"What's making love mom?" A girl asks Skye, but hold on is, why is she calling her mom? "Elisabeth Grace Ward, that's something for grownups and not for little kiddies like you." What I have a daughter, what the actual hell? I look at Skye for an answer. "Lizzy you're mom doesn't want to tell you, that mommy and daddy did this act to have a baby."

"Why would they want to have a baby?"

"Because that's what parents do, when they love eachother." I answer back. "So like grandpa and grandma do every night?" She asks innoncently, while Coulson and May are blushing a lot. "The best example is your uncle Hunter and your auntie Bobby." I wink at them while Hunter looks like he's ready to kill me. "You mean uncle Lancelot!" She says making a face, she's just like Skye in that matter and I laugh, because who in their right mind would call their child Lancelot. "Don't laugh so much Doughie!?" He threatens me and I glare at him. "Don't call him that!" Skye protests for me and I smile at her, her daughter urm I mean our daughter is looking at me and then her smile brightens, while saying, "you're my daddy." I look at her and her mom replies back to her, "yes, he's your father and he loves you and your mommy a lot."

"But why did he leave?"

"I told him to," I frown, "because I didn't want him to get hurt, so I forced him to leave and he wouldn't budge and I," she was interrupted by me and I told our daughter, "your mommy told me that she didn't love me, but looking into her eyes, I knew that she was lying."

"How?" Everyone's listening to me. "Because her eyes were the first thing I have ever noticed about your mom and I still do!?" She smiles at me and says, "I know daddy." And this time I asked her, "how?!" She then says in a conspiring tone, "it's magic."

"Like this?" I ask her, while using my hands to summoning my fire powers. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, fear or anger except for Skye, who looks proud, that I can control my powers. "So that's why Kara needed that medicine to reactivate the gift you have." Lincoln thinks out loudly. Skye replies back, "yes, that's a reason, why I told you to just send it," and I finish her sentence, "because you knew, that it was for me."

"Only after Lincoln had mentioned your second name."

After a small pause, I say, "thanks, I guess." She smiles at me, walks towards me and gives me a small peck. "It's, who you are Grant and I wanted you to have it!"

"I know," I sigh, "but I was better off without my powers Skye." She glares at me and says, "you were not Grant. You were tortured, abused, sedated and they were trying to take your powers away to give them to your asshole of a brother and the worst of it all is, that they did succeed!"

"My own brother burnt down the house," the a round of gasps started, "killed our parents and pointed a finger at me. Luckily Gramsy was looking after my two sisters and younger brother." We were talking to eachother only, while ignoring everyone else and it was just her and me. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He wanted to see me suffer and he did," I say and she then just asks me before Couldon can, "so that's why Hydra was trying to brainwash you?!" I nod. "They wanted to take your powers away and use it on the super soldiers, whenever you had failed their missions, am I right?!" Fitz asks without any hatred in his voice. "Yes, it was mainly for that and for Whitehall. Garrett just wanted to take over the world," I roll my eyes at that thought, "while Whitehall wanted to control all the Inhumans." Booby looks really disgusted and says, "I'm really sorry Ward for what I did to your sister," I can see the sadness in her eyes, "I should have found another way, I could have saved her." I give her a small smile and say, "you didn't know. There was no way to save her and her baby at that time. Because of Whitehall she had lost a part of herself. It was in the past and she has already forgiven you, because she knows saving the humanity is more than one death for the cause." Everyone looks at me stunned and I ask, "what?"

"That's something a Shield agent would say and not an Hydra one." Coulson answers back.

"It's, because he always has been the embodiment of being a Shield agent." Everyone looks at our new guest and I say, "Sir!"

"How many times have I told you Grant to call me Nick and not Sir."

"A few times," I gulp before answering back. "What's going on here?" My ex-boss asks, "meet my protégée Grant Douglas Ward formerly known as the "weapon of Hydra" and the actual mole in Hydra. Because of him," the ex-director of Shield says, "we successfully had destroyed Hydra. We had sent a few moles there and some of them," he takes a small break telling them the truth, I had found out, "like Agent Hand were Hydra. Agent Koenig wasn't killed by Agent Ward. I had killed him, because he was working for John Garrett and wasn't loyal to anything or anyone." Everyone's expression was utter shock, satisfaction or even pride. Coulson walked towards me and hugged me and not letting me go until he says, "you have my blessings to be with Skye."

"Coulson, I would always have chosen Grant, even if you wouldn't give your blessings to us." Skye smirks and winks at me. I'm really happy about her decision to be with me. "But Skye," I ask as well say at the same time, "what about Lincoln? He has been with you for the past six years. You can't just break off your wedding, because you saw someone," everyone's looking at me, while I continue saying, "who you once loved a long time ago." She was going to say something, when Fury answered for her, "she didn't break it off, because she saw you Grant!"

"What do you mean?"

"She chose to follow her heart, that's what she did and she chose your daughter over her family!" Agent May says, while she kindly smiles at me and I smile back, while Skye says, "Grant you're it for me!" Her words were heartwarming, but then I ask, "what about our daughter?!" Lincoln does have a plus point, which I don't have. "She loves you, because she knows, who you really are. She can sense everyone's inner self and knows," wow, Lizzy is so mind blowing just like her mother, "what is on their minds. She says that your true self is pure, while you try to mask it with different versions of yourself." Now, I'm really stunned. My mouth opens and closes, before she says, "close your damm mouth Grant or else you'll have flies in your mouth and I won't be able to give you any food." She winks at me and I glare at her, before rolling my eyes at her like always. "She's making you damm straight Grant." Says Fury and then laughs with the rest.

Not even a minute later Fitz and Hunter say, "I'm hungry," but get interrupted by another person saying, "Doughie," I groan and then comes another person, who angrily shouts, "Grant Douglas Ward!" I turn around, before stuttering out, "G..G..Gramsy!?"

"I have been looking for you everywhere, because I have found the perfect girl for you!" I look annoyed and say, "how many times do I have to tell you that Gramsy, that I'm not interested."

"Uhh, the Robot is going against him own grandmother. I love it." Gramsy then looks at Skye and asks me, "who is this Grant?"

"She is Doughie's girlfriend." My still pregnant sister says. "Uh, did you get married Lincoln? Who's the lucky girl?!" She asks and he answers back, "we didn't get married."

"Luckily mom didn't marry you uncle Lincoln." Lizzy says. Gramsy looks at her and smiles, while Lizzy walks towards her and says, "hello my name is Elisabeth Grace Ward and it's nice to finally meet my great grandma." Shit, I'm dead.

She smiles at my Gramsy, who is by now glaring daggers at me, before taking a deep breath and then says, "Grant Douglas Ward," I have heard that lecture a few times, so I know, what's coming, "how many times have I told you to be a gentleman and not just get someone pregnant before marriage!?" Okay the last part was new, but I guess she isn't finished yet, "why haven't you told me about your daughter?"

"He didn't know about it Grace." Skye answers back, but how does she know Gramsy's name? "I know Daisy. Sorry, I meant to say Skye."

"Sorry Hubbly, I had contacted your Gramsy after I had found out, that I was pregnant with Lizzy. I asked her about you and Kara," oh, so this is Gramsy's friend Daisy, "she told me about everything you guys have been doing and that you refuse to meet any girls she sets you up with. So I told her," Gramsy smiles at us happily, "your reason, why you've been avoiding it." Kara's been smiling a lot. "Don't tell me, that Kara has something to do with that."

"Wait a minute," Kara says changing the subject, "why are you calling him Hubbly?!" Skye them smiles mischievously, before replying back to her, "we had an undercover op, where I had to pretend to be his wife, so that's how I started calling him that and I know, that it annoys him very much, am I right Hubbly?" I smirk and shake my head. "I actually loved it," I wink at her, "when you called me that and when you said," thankfully she starts blushing, when I continue saying, "that you sleep on the same side as me. Oh baby, it did turn me on!" Gramsy gives me her famous glare, while our daughter, can't get enough of calling her that, asks, "what does that mean?"

"Nothing girlie." Trip answers back immediately. "So why do mom and dad say such things?"

"Because they are idiots." Fitz says rather enthusiastically. Skye gives him the stare, that I'm really scared off. Fitz gulps and runs to hide behind Jemma, who ruffles his hair and then kisses his cheek. "So you finally told her, how you feel?" I ask and Jemma answers for them both, "yes, he did and it was perfect!?"

"I'm happy for you both." After a round of thanks and you're welcome, we're back to topic about Skye and me.

"So what is going to happen between Skye and you?" My Gramsy asks and I reply back, "at first we need to talk and then we will take things slow in our relationship."

"Agreed."

"News flash, two months later Skye's is gonna tell us," Hunter says approvingly to his idea, "that she's pregnant again." Can he never shut up. "Sure, with these two you never know!" May says agreeing with him, but her look says it all. She despises the fact, that she and Hunter share the exact same thinking. Coulson looks like he would murder me, if that happened. The other look mildly amused, poor Lincoln looks like he wants to throw up and Lizzy says, "finally I'm getting a younger brother or sister!?" Skye's eyes widened in shock and I laughingly say, "you'll have a lot of siblings my dear." So I accidentally may have said, that I want a lot of adorable babies Skye. Fury laughs out loudly like a mad man and says, "this kid is definitely whipped and I hope his children have the decency of not doing," my eyes widen as he continues saying, "what he and Skye did!"

"Is it about what my great grandma said to dad? Am I right grampa Fury?" Oh dear, now my boss is my daughter's grandfather too, just like her mom she calls with pseudo family names. "Yes, that's exactly it," He answers back to her and then he says to her, "I'm making a exception for you and you can call me grampa Nick instead of grampa Fury." Everyone's surprised except for me and I smile, because I have seen his soft side and it's better than his furious side. "Okay, grampa Nick, I like you." Lizzy says and he smiles at her sweetly yet lovingly.

**-End of his POV-**

**The end!**

**AN**

**Longest one shot ever and hope it's not boring and if it is then I'm sorry.**

**End of the AN**

**Disclaimer: Ending it with a sweet Fury and Lizzy moment! **


End file.
